


Masked

by nobodyzhuman



Series: Kinktober 2018 [1]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Barry is a little slow, Blow Jobs, Day one: Masks and deep throating, Deepthroating, Flirting, Hand Jobs, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Wall Sex, coldflash - Freeform, masked party, sex with enemy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-24 22:58:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16184960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nobodyzhuman/pseuds/nobodyzhuman
Summary: “Breath, Scarlet.” The man said, his hand finding Barry’s back.His heart skipped. No wonder the man was familiar. Fuck, he thought again.“Why are you flirting with me?” He questioned in a low whisper. Because it didn’t seem like the type of game Snart would play.“Because I want to.” Snart said, running his hand along Barry’s spine. He tried to suppress the shutter that ran through him at the feel of it. But he was sensitive as fuck since he got his powers. Plus, the man turned him on, and now that he knew it was Snart and could see his face in his mind. He was even more tempted to give in and do what the man was suggesting.“And because…” Snart pulling back a bit. Not enough to have to remove his hand from Barry’s back but enough to bring his other hand up and run a finger along the bottom of Barry’s red mask. “You can hide behind this. No worry or guilt about it.”





	Masked

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober. I don't know why I'm doing both Whumptober and Kinktober but i am. Please enjoy.

 

 

Barry Allen glared at his best friend. Iris stood a few feet away from him, holding up a beautifully crafted mask. It was deep crimson with just a hint of black along the edges. Normally he wouldn't be annoyed about wearing a mask, hell he wore one on an almost daily basis. However, this one was for a Halloween party, a party he didn't know was a masked ball kind, until she showed up with a suit and the mask.

He had sighed knowing he had already promised her he would go. So, he quickly took the suit and changed. But left the mask in her hand. When he was done, he turned and stared at the mask.  He knew she had picked the color intentionally and he knew that no one would see the red mask and assume the man wearing it was the Flash but still a worry feeling nagged at him. 

"Don't you have a black one?" He asked, looking at her hopeful.

"Nope." She said with a smile. "Come on, Barr." She said with a slight eye roll, "No one is going to know it’s you. Besides this mask will look great one you." 

"Iris." He whined, "If this ends badly I'm blaming you." 

He reached out and took the mask. The mask itself was a flexible metal. Thin and lined with something soft. The two thin straps at either end was silk. Well at least it wouldn't be uncomfortable to wear. 

He sighed, and placed it on his face, turning his back to Iris so she could tie it in place. 

"Why are we going to this party again?" He asked. 

"Because," she huffed behind him, "It's all rich people. And they will be wearing masks, so they won't expect a reporter. It's perfect to find a few stories." 

"And I'm going?" He questioned turning around. 

Took a step back, giving him a once over. With a grin and a thumbs, she turned and walked out of his room. 

"Iris." He called after her, " Why do I have to come again?" 

"It looks better if I show up with a date." She said from somewhere in front of him. 

Barry sighed. 

 

Somehow Iris had rented a car to drive them to the party, and the whole drive there he didn't say a word to her. Not that she minded, she played on her phone the whole time. Only putting it away when they pulled into a drive way front of a huge house. 

He got out of the car, when the drive held the door open for him. Then he held out his hand to help Iris out. She gave him a happy smile and kissed him on the cheek. 

It was easy for them to get inside, the man at the door didn't even question Iris when she walked. He understood the man's reaction. Iris was stunning in her long red dress and black mask. The dress was cut low enough in front to show off her breast but not low enough to show everything. It was also the same deep red as his mask. 

Once inside he tried to stay by her side, as she wondered and inserted herself into other people’s conversation. He watched in awe as no one seemed to mind her cutting in. She was a natural at getting people to feel comfortable and talk to her. 

But after about an hour, he was bored. So, he nudged her shoulder and nodded his head towards the stairs. She smiled and waved him off. 

While the main floor was set up for dancing and small gathering. The upper level held couches and booths. Along with a bar and caters walking around with trays of food. While the bar held no interest to him, the food smelled amazing. 

He took a crab cake from one of the waiters walking passed and wondered to a well lite area in the back. It was a single wall, lined with art. It was set up to draw people in and he was bored enough to walk over and look at the paintings. 

 

"Beautiful." A man said from his side, he turned and looked at the man. 

"What?" Barry asked. 

The man chuckled, "The painting." The man said with humor in his voice. There was something about the man's chuckle that reignited with him. But he couldn't place why.

"Oh, yeah. It's nice." He stuttered out. Quickly looking back at the painting. He didn't know much about art. The landscape in front of him was nice, but he wasn't sure what made it beautiful to the other man. 

And the man chuckled. "Not an art fan?" The man questioned. 

"No really." He admitted. 

"Then why come?" The man asked, sounded interested. 

"A friend." He said. 

"Girlfriend?" Barry shook his head. 

"Boyfriend?" 

He felt his face turn red. He shook his head no. 

"Good to know." The man said, no shame in his voice.

Barry's head whipped around to look at the man. He knew his face still held a hint of pink. Was this man flirting with him?

"What?" He asked softly. 

The man just laughed. Again, Barry felt there was something familiar about the man. 

 

"Do you want a drink?" The man asked, turning to look at him. It was the first time he got to look at his new friend. He was wearing a black suit, with a dark blue shirt underneath. His mask a similar shade as his shirt. 

He nodded his head, still a little surprised by the situation. 

He had to admit the man looked good. The way the suit fit him, showed a well-toned body and the blue eyes of the man's eyes, just visible behind the mask, was enough to peak Barry's interest.  As the man walked away, a flash of something came to Barry’s mind. His mind trying to remind him from where he knew this man. Because he was positive know that he knew this man.

His complain wasn't gone more than a second before he reappeared two classes in his hand. He handed Barry one and sipped the other. 

“So,” The man said after a moment, “Should we do the whole small talk thing? Or…” The man stopped talking and moved closer to Barry. Pressing just close enough that Barry could feel the warmth of the other man’s body. He shivered.

“Or?” He asked, hoping he sounded less breathless then he was.

The man chuckled, his arm wrapping around him, pulling them close. He then leaned in to whisper in Barry’s ear. “Or should we move somewhere a little less public.”

‘Fuck.’ Barry thought, as he sucked in a breath. He was tempted. For some reason he was very tempted. There was a pull towards the man, and it was strong enough to get his normally over working brain to stop.

He gulped, “I…” he tired to voice both his want and his caution.

 

“Breath, Scarlet.” The man said, his hand finding Barry’s back.

His heart skipped. No wonder the man was familiar. Fuck, he thought again.

“Why are you flirting with me?” He questioned in a low whisper. Because it didn’t seem like the type of game Snart would play.

“Because I want to.” Snart said, running his hand along Barry’s spine. He tried to suppress the shutter that ran through him at the feel of it. But he was sensitive as fuck since he got his powers. Plus, the man turned him on, and now that he knew it was Snart and could see his face in his mind. He was even more tempted to give in and do what the man was suggesting.

“And because…” Snart pulling back a bit. Not enough to have to remove his hand from Barry’s back but enough to bring his other hand up and run a finger along the bottom of Barry’s red mask. “You can hide behind this. No worry or guilt about it.”

The finger moved tracing his cheek. Barry’s skin burned under the feel of the Snart’s cold touch. “Think about it, two strangers meet at a party. Not the flash or Barry. Not Leonard Snart or Captain cold.” By the end of his little speech Snart was cupping his cheek.

Barry looked up catching the other man’s gaze and he knew Snart was waiting. Probably even counting the second until he either gave in or pushed him away.

Some distance part of him knew it wouldn’t work. That he wouldn’t be able to hide behind the mask, at least not in his mind. But that part lost out to the rush of lust and want he felt at the idea of doing. Playing the part of masked strangers for the night.

So, he nodded his head.

 

Snart didn’t even hesitate to lean in and kiss him.

It was soft at first, almost questing like the man was waiting for him to have second thoughts. But Barry had already made up his mind, so he pressed against the other man. Deepening the kiss.

It only last for a few seconds before Snart was puling away. The man took his hand and led him away firm the crowed area and into a more secluded area. Barry wasn’t even surprised the thief knew where to go. He would have to check tomorrow and see if anything had gone missing during the party.

He was shoved against a wall. He moaned and let any thoughts about tomorrow fade. Snart’s lips found his quickly enough and Barry let himself get lost it in. The feel and the taste of the other man. He moaned out, when Snart shifted them, making them press even closer.

He let his hips grind against the man, the friction of it sending sparks through out his body. He was tempted to just go with this. Let them both rub against each other until they both found their end. But another thought entered his mind. A much dirtier one. One that he wouldn’t have gave voice to if it was anyone else. But he knew that Snart wouldn’t tell anyone. So, he decided to give into the desire.

He pushed Snart away. Snart groaned and gave him a questioning look. Barry took a deep breath and let himself drop to his knees. He heard Snart suck in a breath and a rush of lust went through him. He reached out and quickly, totally using his speed, he undid the belt and zipper. Then lowered Snart’s pants and of course the man was going commando. Barry looked up raising his eye brow. Snart just smirked.

In retaliation for the smirk, he leaned forward and ran his tongue along the very tip of Snark’s cock. Not more than a feathers touch, but it was enough for the man’s hips to thrust forward. He kept his mouth where it was but looked up. Snart was watching him, an intense look in his eyes. Barry felt a pull in his abdomen at the look.

Then Snart slowly reached down, as if asking if it was okay, and placed his hand on the top of Barry’s head. When Barry didn’t’ stop him, the hand took and hold of his hair and pulled his head forward. The touch was both gentle and firm and Barry moaned.

Then he closed the last bit of space, taking just first bit of Snart into his mouth. He didn’t want to go to fast and make a fool of himself. So, he took it slow. At first.

But it didn’t take long for him to work his way down, taking the cock inch by inch and until the tip pushed against the back of his throat.  He only gagged once. Which had Snart pulling out just long enough for him to catch his breath. There was a pause where Barry looked up from his knees and Snart looked down at him. That second where he knew Snart was silently asking him if he really wanted to do this. Instead of answering his just opened his mouth again and waited for Snart.

Then the man cursed and pushed back in to his mouth. The swift thrust caused Barry to moan and heard Snart make a similar sound. Then the hand on his head tightened and the thrusts became harder driving Snart deeper.

Barry had never done this before. He had wanted to try it.  Even thought about asking an ex but he had been too embarrassed and shy to get the words out. But in this moment, hiding behind a mask and knowing his secret would be kept. He let himself take Snart as deep as he could, and when he felt Snart’s rhythm change, he used his powers to vibrate his throat.

“Fuck. Red.” Snart cursed and then the man spilled into Barry’s mouth.

 

Barry barely had time to take a breath afterwards before Snart was pulling him to his feet and shoving him against the wall. The man kissed him deep and passionate. It took Barry’s breath away. Then he felt a hand cup his cock through his pants and he let his hips thrust forward. He whimpered when Snart pulled his mouth away. But then hand pressing against increased in pressure he forgot his complaint.

They stayed like that. Snart’s staring at him while, Barry rubbed against his hand. A part of him wanted to be embarrassed at being watched, but truthfully it exited him.

It didn’t take long before he knew he was done. He closed his eyes and bit his lip as he let his body rut against Snart’s hand. He bit back his moan as he came, only slightly regretting still being dressed.

He leaned back against the wall, trying to catch his breath. His eyes still closed, so he startled a little as he felt Snart move close and place a soft kiss against his lips. He sighed into and returned the gentle kiss.

Then the man pulled away.

Barry opened his eyes and took Snart in, he must have fixed his pants, before the final kiss, because he looked almost perfect again. There was a slight wrinkled look to the clothes now, but not bad enough to draw attention. Barry was a little surprised by the blue mask, he had forgotten about them.

“I…” he started. But stopped because there wasn’t really anything to say. Snart gave him an understanding nod and then walked away.

“Don’t steal anything!” Barry shouted before the man was out the door.

He heard the man snort but that was the only responds he got.

He stayed there for a few minutes pulling himself together. Then he wondered back into the party to find Iris.


End file.
